The burden of a Shinigami
by wait what now
Summary: One-shot: We find our noble "young" Lord Death almost a century and a half past the the defeat of the Kishin Asura. There is no one left and everyone seems to think the Shinigamis are no more. Finds comfort in young bartender. KidxOC contains lemon kiddies.


**A/N: Well here you go...my first fic ever. Please be gentle! I bruise easily XP. No I'm kidding, R&R whatever you like. I want to develop my writing so please be honest. To any small children, don't read! Contains Shinigami smut :| well have at you then!**

"Miss, another please." The tall man said. "Wow. You're really packing away tonight aren't you? Something troubling you?" She placed the glass of amber liquid in front of him, stooping much lower than necessary so he could have an eyeful of her voluptuous chest. A dark smile graced his face. "_Still at it huh? She just won't give up." _

"Oh nothing much, I just felt like drinking tonight. But thanks...uhm I'm sorry your name seems to have slipped my mind again." He sounded convincingly sorry for the mistake, but then again he'd been acting like he cared for many years now.

She seemed disappointed, a slight scowl on her full lips. At the sight of his charming smile however, she quickly forgave him. "For probably the seventh time now, it's Elizabeth. I don't know how you keep forgetting, your a regular after all." She laughed at the sheepish look he gave in response. "Oh it's alright, one day I'll make you remember it." Her voice a husky purr now, her cleavage back on display.

_"Well aren't you easy..." _The charming smile was back. "I really don't know how it keeps happening, I've never been particularly bad with names but yours always seems to slip my mind. To think I could forget the name of such a beautiful woman." He was leaning forward now, handing her back the empty glass. His tone was one of desire and her heart skipped a beat. _"Is he _finally _getting interested? It's about time." _She was in full tease mode, her eyes promising ecstacy, lust almost dripping off her body.

"I've wondered about something...why have you never hit on me before? Not once in all the time you've drank here, which is quite a while now." She took the glass form him, brushing his hand for as long as possible. Her beautiful eyes, full of curiosity and sex, shining behind her soft brown bangs. "I don't know, maybe I've never had the nerve to do it..." His tone, contrasting his words, was full of confidence she thought. _"Bullshit, I've seen you leave here with countless women."_

"Oh now I don't believe that, you're the kind of man who doesn't give in to nerves. I've seen you take on this entire bar and coming out of the fight without a single scratch." There was something close to sadistic lingering round his lips now. He leaned across the counter, his lips brushing her ear. "Elizabeth..." The sound of her name coming from his lips sent shivers of arousal down her spine. "Yes?" Her voice no longer as steady as it was five minutes ago. He smiled at the clear and obvious desire she had for him. _"Got you...hook, line and sinker."_

"Would you mind..." He breathed softly. Her heart started to race, was he finally going to make a move? "Would you mind...getting me another drink?" He asked softly. Inwardly he was laughing in her face as he watched her body sag, albeit it would have been almost unnoticeable for anyone else.

"Sure."

She was disappointed. He knew that, he'd been stringing her on for a long time now, never actually making a move. "Here's number 12...you might want to slow down with the bourbon." No cleavage this time. "We'll see...I think I've barely begun." He grinned innocently.

In all her years at the bar she had never met another customer who could hold his liquor better...or fight more ferociously. He wasn't like the usual riff-raff that hung around in bars. He seemed sophisticated, mature far beyond his years and experienced even farther. She wanted him.

Years of frustration built up in her chest and she felt as if she would explode. She had never once chased after a man but...he was different. "What are you doing later?" The words just fell out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Hmm?" He looked up at her and again her heart skipped a beat as she looked directly into those very deep, unique eyes. She felt the shiver again. "I asked what you were doing later." She spoke with more confidence this time.

_"Finally gave up? Well you were quite stubborn with admitting how you felt directly. Maybe I'll reward you..."_

"I was thinking of going out, there's this brunette see...quite the stunner." His nonchalant tone upset her. "Oh." She was seething in envy of this woman she had never even met. "The problem is I don't know if I'll get the chance, she works till late." He drained the last swill of bourbon. "I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem for you. She'll probably go whenever you ask. I've seen it happen with how many waitresses over the last few years." She almost snided.

"You think so? Well then! What are we waiting for?" He said it so casually she was almost sure she'd misheard. "Wait sorry...repeat that please, I didn't quite catch it I think." The damn charming smile was back. "I asked what we were waiting for then, since you're sure it won't be a problem." He was standing, his tall frame towering over her. She was shell shocked. "Uhm...Melony!" She recovered quickly. "Yeah sis?" The younger, blonde girl appeared round a corner only to stop at the sight of him. Her blush creeping up her neck, her face turning pink.

Her sister did not seem to notice, her mind was preoccupied with other things. "Would you mind taking over the rest of my shift? I've already buttered everyone up, you'll rake the tips in." Her sister merely nodded and gave a soft "sure thing". The brunette quickly pulled her handsome companion out of the tiny, but class, bar. "So where are we headed?" She turned her head, a wide smile adorning her pretty face. "Oh I don't care, we can go wherever you want." He grinned and squeezed her hand. The gesture left her fingers tingling.

"Anywhere I want huh?" A mischievous look in her eyes. She stopped and faced him. "Well then...my place or yours?" She closed the distance between them. Her body had been burning for him for a long time...and she'd be damned if she had to wait any longer.

When their lips touched it felt as if a slight shock went down from her mouth all the way to her toes and for a moment she was dazed. His hands snaked down to her hips and he pulled her against him. Wherever he touched her it felt as if her skin was on fire. She almost didn't hear him when he asked her where she lived. "About five miles from here." She was breathless and didn't think she could hold her desire in tow for another five miles.

"Too far." He still seemed as composed as ever. "We'll go to my place." He was breaking one of his rules he knew, but for once he didn't care. _"It's okay to lose control once every now and again." _This was very out of character but he didn't care. "Okay..." Her chest was just starting to slow its heaving when his lips suddenly crashed back into hers. The shock was stronger this time. Her mind went blank and her arms flew around his neck. It felt as if she was being blown around in a tornado and for a second she wondered if the wind had just started blowing harsher. Before she could check the wind stopped as his lips moved away. "We're here." His breathing was only slightly faster.

"What?" She looked around and could only see a huge building next to her, she couldn't see a house anywhere. "Where? I don't see any houses here, in fact...are we even in the city anymore?" The sound of keys drew her attention. "Your literally standing on the top steps, this is my family estate." He traced the key over her cheek and down her neck. She didn't really respond until his tongue followed the trail down her neck. She sighed loudly as the shivers returned, they felt like earthquakes compared to earlier.

"Finally here." His voice was seducing low and her eyes fluttered open to a large bedroom. _"How the hell does he do that? I didn't even feel when we moved." _Before she could ask his lips were back, fiercer and harder now. She gave his tongue passage and they explored each others mouths thoroughly. His hands were starting to roam, slowly, like a form of torture. She started undoing the buttons of his black jacket, no longer trying to hold back. As the expensive piece of clothing draped of his back her hands shot to his odd hair and she pushed herself against him completely.

"Oh my, aren't you hasty?" She felt his grin against her lips. "Oh shut up you meanie." She replied breathlessly. She moaned into his mouth when he suddenly started kneading her breast through the soft purple fabric of her shirt. He moved down to her neck again and bit down on the soft flesh, sucking lightly. "Oh god." This seemed to amuse him greatly and he gave a chuckle as he pulled her shirt over her head.

Her bra dropped just as quickly and he was giving her breasts some well deserved attention. His tongue flicked at the hardened node, tracing circles as his left hand pinched and played with the other. Her breasts were never as sensitive as she heard most girls' were but she knew her underwear was soaked through. Moan after moan escaped from her lips and she knew this was the cruellest form of torture that existed. She wanted to move forward but at the same time did not want this to end.

While she was focused on this new-found sensitivity her breasts were discovering, she failed to notice the hand sliding down her flat stomach until it clipped open her jeans and rubbed over the wet fabric beneath. A high sound escaped her lips as he continued to lightly stimulate the bundle of nerves. He started moving towards the large bed against the back wall. To her utter embarrassment she climaxed before they even reached it. Her face flooded red as the wave of pleasure passed. "Wow you really ARE hasty aren't you?" There was laughter in his voice. "I-I'm sorry...I usually last much-Ahhh..." She never finished her sentence as his fingers finally slipped under the fabric and entered her folds.

"Don't apologise... I'd much prefer to hear you scream." As he whispered this he added a finger and started sucking on a spot behind her ear that almost had her cumming again. "Oh my god how are you doing that!?" Her knees felt like jelly and she thought she would fall but he quickly lowered her down onto the soft mattress. This movement made her realize he was still wearing the neat white shirt with the strange silver buttons that seemed awfully familiar. "Take that off." He immediately complied but also quickly ripped off her jeans.

He could not help but suck in a quick breath as he looked down on the beautiful creature laying on the bed. Her pretty green eyes seemed dazed from ecstacy and her full lips swollen and inviting. His eyes travelled down her neck and he devoured her with his eyes. Her breasts were perfect in every conceivable way and fit with her slim but athletic figure. Sexy black lace the only clothing hugging her tightly, accentuating her ass and drawing attention to her long legs. _"I never noticed just how gorgeous she actually is." _Then he looked at her soul and was stunned by the familiarity of it.

His staring was making her feel embarrassed and a slight blush coated her face. "Is something wrong?" Her worried tone startled him awake. "I was just scolding myself inwardly for never getting you in here sooner, you are an image of perfection." The slight blush turned into a bright red blaze. He hovered over her, his hands on either side of her head. Suddenly their chests were pressing against each other as he kissed her roughly. While he gave her lips, neck and breasts each attention he ground his hips into hers and soon she was moaning loudly once more. He started travelling lower and lower, leaving kisses on her skin until he reached the soaked lace. He traced a circle with his tongue and she sucked air in quickly.

Torturously slow, he started pulling the lace off with his teeth. Where they scraped against her the feeling lingered. Once he had it off he started kissing his way back up to her womanhood. She trembled as he reached higher and higher up her inner thigh. When the kisses stopped he prepared herself for what came next. He entered quickly, not wasting time with a build-up. He knew what she wanted and was going to give it to her. She immediately started breathing very heavily. _"My god is he made of sex!?" _

Her climax lasted longer than the previous one and she was reeling from this one. "Oh my god! Fuck!" Sweat was forming on her and she gripped the bed like her life depended on it. His laughter broke through her ecstacy. "You really like that phrase don't you?" He was grinning, his bright eyes full of amusement. "That's...not fair...you're doing all the work and I'm reaping all the rewards." She genuinely felt guilty. _"He still has his god damn pants on and I've already climaxed twice, once on his face!"_

She sat up suddenly and pushed him onto his back. His pants were off so suddenly he wondered if he had even wore any to begin with. "You just relax." The whisper aroused him more than he expected as she sat down on his clothed erection. She ground her hips slowly, touching and stimulating herself. She moaned loudly as her hands explored her own body and he could but watch as she climbed her third climax by herself on top of him and his body responded strongly as she released over him.

A deep growl came from the back of his throat and he picked her up off of him so he could remove the constricting briefs. She was on her knees, still slightly coming down from the last orgasm when he suddenly entered her, knowing her walls would accept him easily with all the lubricating fluids she had released.

They moaned simultaneously as he pushed entirely into her. He was not as large as she often imagined when she got herself off alone at home but then again she never imagined him this skilled. As his hips started moving she knew she never wanted this to stop, the electricity was back and it was ravaging her body. "Fuck!" The sudden shout from her was accompanied by her fourth orgasm of the night. He leaned down, his chest on her back, without breaking stride and he growled in her ear. His hand found her breast and he squeezed hard. She could hear him breathing loudly in her ear and she knew he was finally close himself and she held on until she felt him twitch inside. "Liz!" His voice was strained as pleasure racked him and she screamed loudly as they both came together. He gave a few extra pumps as he unloaded inside her.

She fell unto her back, exhausted and spent. He joined her, pulling the blankets with him. She moved into the crook of his arm, already half asleep. "That was...crazy." She was still dazed and could not think of anything better to say. "That was original." His chuckle was lighter than before, happier. "Oh shut up you jerk, you're the one who turned me into this mushy mess." Her eyes were closing and oblivion was creeping up on her.

He was wide awake, his golden eyes scanning the familiar dark roof of the room. It was not his, it belonged to someone he had not seen for over a century. She had passed away, old an withered with age. Even then she was still the most beautiful girl in the world to him. Tonight was the anniversary of her death and of the day he separated himself from the world. It was not Elizabeth's name he had shouted earlier but that of his late wife. The fact that they shared the same name had not hurt her chances though.

_"Image of perfection huh!?" _Her voice rattled in his head. _"The image will never be close to the real thing my love, surely you know that..."_ His whisper in the darkness brought back the old feelings of pain and regret. _"You do realize how she'll feel later? Poor girl..." _Her voice was less harsh now._ "Well gods tend to play with the lives of humans...why not their emotions?"_ His voice was not one of arrogance but of guilt. He had never and would never consider himself a god.

_"Stupid Shinigami." _Her laughter made him smile in the darkness. "I miss you Liz..."

_"I miss you too Kiddo...get this stupid eternity thing over with so I can see you again. The whole gangs waiting for you...Patty's the same as always...she asked that you bring her a stuffed giraffe." _She sounded happy. A tear ran down his cheek, it was a terrible curse to live forever. _"I love you Liz...tell Patty that giraffe is as good as hers haha and tell Maka she better not just be bullying Soul up there. Oh and tell Black*star_ _I want a rematch as soon as possible, he's one ahead and I won't stand for that. And tell...just tell them I'll be there as soon as possible." _The tears were flowing freely now.

"Hey what's wrong?" He looked down to see delicate green eyes full of worry. "You okay?" She sat and put her hand on his cheek. "Oh...uh y-yes I'm q-quite alright, thank you." He quickly dried his eyes and smiled at her. She did not look convinced. "Youloved her very much didn't you?" The sudden question took him off guard and he did not know how to respond. "More than you can imagine." The fact that he answered surprised himself more than it did her.

"I wouldn't have seen you again, after this, would I?" She had a sad smile on her face and he was racked by guilt again. "That was the plan..." He looked away from those deep greens that were too understanding when they should have been filled with anger and betrayal. "How old are you?" His head shot back to her in surprise. "W-Why do you ask?" She looked defiant. "Those skull buttons on your shirt...are...are you..." Her question faded into silence.

He remained silent for a long time before answering. "Yes...I'm Death...Death the Kid to be precise." He laughed at the old name, remembering the jolly laughter and antics of his father. "I thought the Shinigami line ended almost a century and a half ago?" She was curious now. "Nope...we're still, well...I'm still here. Still immortal..." she cut him off with a quick kiss. "That's terrible...losing everyone I mean and going on alone for so long." Her eyes were filled with pity for him. All he could do was stare at her and be crushed by the guilt that he'd been so horrible to this beautiful, kind person.

"Elizabeth I'm...I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you." She said sweetly with a genuine smile. "I can be of help you know...I can t-try making it less. The pain I mean." She looked embarrassed. "What do you mean?" He did not understand what she was offering. "It would be horrible to go on through eternity alone...I can change that, if only for a little fraction of the time." He was stunned, now he knew why it seemed familiar earlier. It reminded him remarkably of Liz, minus her obsession with nails and before he even thought about it he kissed her, softly and passionately.

"I...I would like that."

**A/N: If you're reading this then you either stuck it through or you just skimmed it. Either way you put in some form of effort so thank you :P. Please please R&R guys, I'm asking nicely O.O**


End file.
